Loner
by SamaraJennings
Summary: My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am the ex-heiress of the Heartfilia Company.. but nobody really knows that in my school, everyone hates me and thinks me of a rotten and filthy person. If they say I'm a ugly, mental, killer, dumb blonde loner, then so be it. Come right at me, I'll take every hit you give me and keep on going, I'll fight every nightmare to get to my dreams!
1. Chapter 1

this will be a few chapters long sad story between the ship pairing 'nalu' (Natsu x Lucy) from the show fairy tail.

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Please do take note of this small message - If you are ever bullied, report an adult, teacher, police or anyone that can help.**

**"****Loner****"**

_Do I deserve to be alive? _

_Why does everyone hate me? _

_Do I really need friends to feel bad for me? _

_No, I don't need friends.. Because I'm just a burden, I'm ugly, I'm weird and nobody likes me and never will.. _

I gazed down at my artwork, applying the water colors onto the in-progress piece. "Okay class, you're dismissed - but clean up - otherwise you'll be cleaning my art rooms _and_ car in lunch-time." Lucy's art teacher began packing up his own things and waited for everyone to leave. "Lucy, why aren't you packing up?" He asked in a calm tone, not receiving an answer from her.

"Why are you alone in every class?" The art teacher stated at her with a slight frown.

"I wouldn't say that I'm lonely.. I'm independent" Lucy didn't really want anyone to worry for her, do she gave the teacher a fake smile.

The art teacher shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head before leaving.

Lucy sighed, not sure what to do with her sad life.

Time flew past, and it was already end of lunch time. Worried that she would be scolded for being late to her science class, she quickly cleaned up and scurried off to class.

"Look its the ugly loner!"

"It probably got plastic surgery for her boobs, what an ugly wannabe"

"It should die, it probably killed their mother and father because of her ugliness"

"tsh, lets beat it up"

Lucy lowered her he head, allowing herself to be pummeled in a dark corner behind the school. Blood running down from her now broken bones with almost pure black bruises and scars.

"Hey, leave her alone!" A strange figured appeared into the scene and easily sealed with bullies with just a straight strong punch into the jaw.

"R-run it's the Dragneel!" One of the bullies commanded the others, retreating the tough boy.

"oi, are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine.." Lucy tried to stand up, but fell back down, caught by the boy who saved her.  
"I knew that'd happen, don't strain yourself" Lucy opened her blurred eyes, her vision a little clearer. She let out a small smile, finding it funny that he has pink hair.

"My name is Natsu, what about yours?" Natsu helped her up with gentle care.

"L-Lucy.." Lucy faintly whispered, her vision getting blurry again.

"Yo, Luigi?" Natsu shook her shoulders, worried that she was going to pass out.

"My name.. I-is not Luigi" Lucy croaked and coughed, her eyelids slowly closing and blacked out before she knew it.

- Two Days Later -  
(First person)

I could hear birds chirping and singing just out my window, the birds forcing me to open my eyes from their endless chirping.

This isn't my room.. nor the infirmary.

"Good to see you finally awake, Luce" Natsu grinned widely.

I blushed at his kind grin, quickly hiding under the bed sheets in embarrassment.

"Why are you here..?" I shyly said under the sheets, my voice being a little muffled.

"Because we're friends, Luce" Nastu slowly unfolded the sheets from me before tucking a few strands of my fringe behind my ears.

"You don't even know me.." I sighed and looked at him, he tilts his head with confusion.

"But we met, doesn't that mean we're friends?"

"Yea.. well, I'm ugly and weird"

"But weird is more fun than being normal, right?" Natsu continued to talk and convince me, since I was silent.

"Besides, if you were ugly, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you.." Natsu realized what he said and shook his head, face palming himself.  
"W-wait, that's not what I mean!" He stuttered and cursed to himself, later noticing that I was asleep since I said I was ugly.

"That was close.. damn it, I'm so stupid for confessing to her while she is asleep."

**Hours later,**

Natsu was still by Lucy's side, sometimes going to get some food or just have a nap in the chair.

(Third POV)

Lucy woke up to see Natsu, the doctor and a police officer in her room, whispering quietly to not wake her up.

"Oh, Luce you're awake" Natsu looked over to her and gave her a reassuring smile to show that she is not on any trouble - but she was still scared anyway. -

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia, heiress and remainer of the Heartfilia company; correct?" the police-man seemed a little strict and aggressive.

Lucy fiddled with her thumbs and shakily bobbed her head as a yes. Natsu stuttered at this, having no idea that she was the heiress of the once famous and highly wealthy company.

"Do you know who those bullies are? If so, tell me their names" the police man glared at her with a serious expression.

Lucy didn't, wait couldn't tell them.  
If Lucy told them, she'd be killed and bullied even more. This was because there were more of them then you could think, probably around fifty of them were secretly cyber-bullying her or gossiping about her while ten more brave people would physically bully her.  
Lucy looked down to get bed sheets, not saying a word.

"C'mon, Speak up"

"I've got things to do, ya' know"

"uhh.. I think Lucy might need some time to think, sir" Natsu looked over to Lucy giving a look that would say: 'come on, tell him..'  
The police-man received a call, there was a robbery in a shop nearby the hospital.

"Look kid, I've gotta go - you better tell us police about those bullies" the police-man grunted and ran off in a paced sprint to stop the nearby robbery.

The doctor sighed and took out his clipboard, looking down the results of her injuries.

"Miss Lucy, you have a right broken knee-cap, right fractured ankle and left fractured wrist. Do you have a parent or guardian that lives with you at home?" The doctor asked Lucy.

"..no" Lucy looked outside the window, memories of the death of her parents playing in her head.

The doctor frowned at Lucy, feeling sorry for her.

"Do you have any friends or relatives that could take care of you?" The doctor jotted down something for himself - probably going to get some tablets for Lucy to use.

"n-" she started but was interrupted by Natsu.

"I'll take care of her, I'm Lucy's friend" Natsu grinned.

"Very well" the doctor nodded his head and placed down her crutches and such beside her bed.

"You are able to leave tomorrow"

Well, that was the first chapter..

Btw, this was typed on my phone - so I'm very sorry if there are mistakes.. ;(

It's a little rushed because there will only be a few chapters. I'm thinking of making another nalu story after finishing this story - it probably being about Lucy born blind and having to deal with not being able to know what anything looks like.

xx love you all,

Samara


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Killer****" **

**(I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL)**

_Days Later.. _

"What a fat cow, must be really fat because of her ugly breasts"

_I'm not fat.. _

"I know right? She must have got plastic surgery to be cool like us"

_I don't want to be like you.. _

"I heard that she killed her parents long ago, she deserves to die"

_I didn't kill my parents.. _

"She? Don't you mean 'It'"

_Just.. leave me alone.._

Lucy had tears welling in her eyes, but nobody could see them because of how she hung her head low.

_Maybe it is true.. _

_Maybe I am a killer_

Before Lucy knew it, she was being slammed against a wall.

"So, slut.. did ya' tell the police anything?" A largely built jock held his hand at her neck, smirking deviously.

"N-No.." Lucy faintly coughed out, feeling his grip tighten.

"Don't lie to me, dumb-ass" He tightened it even more, wanting to make sure she didn't leak out any information.

"N-No! I'm telling the truth!" Lucy coughed even more, holding her casted left wrist - hoping it not to be hurt.

The jock slammed her against the wall, releasing his grip and giving a glare that could say if in words 'if you tell anyone, you won't see anyone'

...

The bell was ringing, meaning that it was time for class.

Natsu was making his way to music class, taking the short-cut around the back of a Building because he was late to class.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu dropped his books onto the ground in utter-shock, sprinting over to her in worry.

"Are you okay, you look like you're going to die!" Natsu lifted her up to stand, luckily she was able to stand up and not fall back down.

"I'm fine.. I-I'm just going to class" Lucy lied to her 'friend' hoping not to worry him too much.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're going to class" Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean onto him for more balance.

"I'm s-sorry.. I've been a burden these past days, I won't bother you again" Lucy let her tears run wild.

"Lucy, you're not a burden.. C'mon, I'll take you back to my house to rest.. or should I say 'our' house?" Natsu winked at Lucy in a flirty matter, causing Lucy to stutter shyly and blush like a red tomato.

_Why do I rely on him all the time?_

_At Natsu's House.. _

"Yo Luce, do you want something to eat?" Natsu was stirring up some mince for his home-made burritos.

"No thanks.. I'm fine" Lucy refused, but her stomach was saying something different.

"Hah, Luce you're stomach is asking for food but" Natsu finished his well-made homemade tacos.

The blonde sighed in defeat and seated herself beside Natsu. The meal-time was awfully quiet for both of them until Natsu spoke up.

"Why?" Natsu looked into his crush's eyes, looking for some kind of answer to her secret.

"What?" Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why do you not tell the Police?" He had a serious expression on, which meant he wasn't going to give up on getting an answer from her.

"I- I can't" Lucy looked away from Natsu with a frown.

"Lucy, look.. I like y- wait no, I love you! I don't want to see you hurt anymore, just please.. tell me or the police who they are and I'll take care of you!" Natsu placed his hands onto her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes; where hurt and plead was shown in his green eyes.

"They'll kill me! I'll be gone forever, Natsu! I don't want to die, I'm scared of the dark!" Lucy cried out, launching herself at him and digging her head into his muscular chest.

"Then look into the light, Lucy" He smiled down at his precious friend - or maybe soon to be girlfriend - wiping his thumb over her tears and placing his lips onto hers, begging to take away her worries.

"I love you too, Natsu" Lucy weeped out while hiccupping in her tears.

"I figured"

* * *

Eeee, this was a really nice chapter to write; even though I rushed it!

Sorry for not uploading in a while, I was on a trip to my grandparents for a while 3:

Remember to review, tell your friends and favourite!

Love you all,

Samara


	3. Chapter 3

_**"**__**Payback**__**"**_

Thanks for the great responses everyone ^o^

Don't worry, the story hasn't ended yet - this'll be the second last chapter for the story.

Remember to review, tell your friends, favourite and follow! :)

* * *

**THIRD POV**

"Come on Lucy, I'll be with you the whole school-day!" Natsu groaned as he tried to pull Lucy out from the bed, but she was sticking onto it like a cat not wanting to go into the bath.

"No, I'll be beaten up!" Lucy clenched onto the bed with a frightened shriek.

Natsu suddenly stopped pulling Lucy and stood there for a solid minute.

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way, Luce" Natsu smirked deviously and chuckled, leaping on top of Lucy.

"W-Wha?!" Lucy shrieked in surprise, not moving in time to dodge Natsu.

As unexpected, Natsu tickled Lucy under her armpits, causing her to roar out in laughter, snorts and giggles - giving the chance for Natsu to scoop her up onto his shoulders.

"Good thing you're already dressed for school, Luce!" Natsu laughed at the embarrassed blonde.

"You can't do this to me for the whole way to School!" Lucy kicked and shoved, but Natsu didn't flinch.

"If I put you down, would you not run?"

"Fine"

And so began the walk to her frightening and torturing school.

* * *

"pssst, psssssst" Natsu whispered to Lucy in the back of class.

"What?" Lucy looked over to him with a rather angered expression, wanting to do her work.

"We're going to the Police Station this afternoon to stop those.. rats" Natsu noticed that one of the bullies was a seat in front of him, so he described the bully as a rat.

'what the..?' Lucy twitched her right eye and continued back to work, thinking this as some kind of joke.

"Natsu, Lucy - what was I just explaining?" The female teacher yapped at the students, placing her hands on her hips.

"uhhh.." The two of them both stuttered and rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Detention for both of you then, you'll be cleaning the cafeteria!"

"Sorry Luce, but at least we'll be spending more time together?" Natsu grinned at Lucy, calming her down and giving her a warm smile.

_'I really do love a pink-headed boy' _

* * *

_ That afternoon.. _

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia, are there really that many?" The Police Officer gasped at the poor girl, jotting down the information onto a clipboard.

"I'm afraid so" Lucy nodded her head with a frown, shuffling herself in the questioning seat uncomfortably.

"And what are their names?"

"I only know the ones who physically bully me, while the cyber-bullies are anonymous and the gossiping are people I don't know" Lucy explained.

"Then tell me the physically damaging bullies please"

".. Sting, Rufus, Bixlow, Minerva, Rogue, Orga, Dobengal, Sayla, Flare and Zancrow.." Lucy wrote them down for the police officer to show to right spelling.

"Thank you, I'll do whatever I can to stop this business" The Police Officer nodded his head and left the questioning room.

Lucy sighed sadly, regretting for telling the Police and Natsu.

"I hope it won't be my last day tomorrow.."

"Lucy don't worry, we'll take them down so save those tears for when it's over, okay?"

"We?" Lucy looked at Natsu with an eyebrow arched, wondering how she could possibly beat somebody.

"It's your fight too, Lucy"

"I can't fight!" She shrieked.

Natsu laughed and walked over to Lucy, placing his hand onto her shoulder to comfort her.

"Didn't I say that we were in this together?"

* * *

Well, thats the second last chapter..

I'm going to make the last chapter more long, romantic, action filled and fluffy!

Make sure to review, follow, favourite and tell your buddies about this nice story~

Love you all,

xxx

Samara


	4. Chapter 4

**"Change" **

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter.. but there is a catch to it if you guys do something for me.. **

**If you guys all go over to / rubimine1 - and subscribe for me, I'll put in a sequel of Natsu and Lucy's future family and how their lives went after not being bullied anymore. **

**I'm included in the series as SammyJennings, you can actually hear my voice! I'll put up even more stories of the great shipping of Nalu~ **

**So if you just go ahead and pleaaaaaase subscribe, I'll love you all forever! **

**It's my best friend's biggest wish to become a decent you tuber, so if you could please just make her smile and most happiest person in the world - with maybe only just four hundred subscribers, she'd be so happy. If you like playing Minecraft, then I recommend you to watch her! **

**I love you all so much, if you make this dream come true for her - I'll be so happy, and will give you millions of hugs and kisses with joy and non embarrassment. **

**Please make this dream come true for her, she's been such a best-gal to me, she has always picked me up when I was feeling down and always makes me laugh. We're complete opposites because she is a tom-boy and I'm a girly-girl, but we're the besets of friends you could imagine as! **

_**If you EVER go on and hate her, expect yourself to be stabbed a million times, decorated with your guts, eyeballs squished and stomped on, intestines wrapped around your neck like a fabulous scarf, planted into a giant firework for new years eve, shot into the sky with your guts and body exploding and sprinkling all over your family and friends when they shake their heads in shame of you.**_

_**youtube - rubimine1**_

**Now to continue the story.. :p enjoy the last chapter while you can and I'll give you another sequel and more stories if this happens! **

"You're so dead for telling the police, bitch!" Zancrow grunted, sprinting up to her a little faster.

'Why did I have to go to the bathroom in the first place!'

Zancrow then leaped out and brought out his fist in fury, slamming it in the back of her head.

"Gah!" Lucy gasped in the pain, falling into Natsu who just so happened to be there. It was a good thing Natsu caught her in time, holding her at the waist - which caused Lucy to blush by the contact.

Natsu death-stared Zancrow, making his attention stay on him.

Then just as planned, The police arrived and took hold of Zancrow.

"Not so strong now, buddy" The police-man who was holding Zancrow by the shirt collar chuckled.

"Crap!"

"You should save that for when you join the chat between your friends and us, Police"

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu lifted her up with his hand and held her shoulders in worry.

"I'm fine, honestly" Lucy re-assured the worrying pink-headed lover.

"Yo, Luce; it looks like you were wrong about dying today." Natsu grinned childishly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Natsu, are we going ou-"

"Yo, Luce! Look, A assembly is starting!" Natsu didn't hear Lucy because of him being distracted.

"Welcome Everyone, please take your seats in order of your grade" Principal Makarov stated and hopped down the stage.

Lucy looked around in confusion, wondering why the school was having an assembly in the middle of Lunch break.

A police-man walked up the stage and coughed before starting his speech.

"I am very ashamed of you students and what you have been doing, it is unspeakable and very idiotic" The police-man had a stern look that would make frowns spread from one to another.

"All of you are judging each-other by appearance, and not by the heart and personality. How would you like it to be judged just because of what you look like?"

"There is a girl, in the crowd right now knowing what I am exactly talking about. That is, Lucy Heartfilia" He looked at Lucy, motioning for her to come up to reason everyone to stop.

"Remember, this is also your fight" Natsu whispered into her ear and looked at her with a proud smile.

Nodding her head with a smile, she walked up the stage and looked at every bully she knew that bullied her.

"I know, I have big breasts and perfect figure - but it isn't fake and I'm not wanting to show off. It is who I am, and I can't help but be myself - because if I wasn't being myself, I'd be different. You may be all wondering about my last name, Heartfilia - yes, I was the heiress of the very rich Heartfilias. But now that my Mother and Father have passed away and are left in Heaven to watch me grow up to have a great life. But I don't think they're very happy now that I'm on the verge of suicide.

I'm not you're enemy, I don't want to fight you or hate you, but I had to fight to get rid of these nightmares. All I wanted was dreams, not nightmares; I never wanted my life to twist and turn into a big giant knot.

But I know that each and everyone of you are having troubles, right here and now with your life. You're just passing the pain and suffering over to me to temporarily get rid of it.

I haven't had a friend ever since I started third grade, thats nine years until I met a pink-headed boy called Natsu. He taught me how to laugh, to smile, to giggle and to enjoy life and I hope I can do the same to you. I'm sorry for whatever I have ever done, but I'll only be sorry if you pass your sorry over as well." Lucy didn't have any kind of papers for her speech, she was unexpectedly called up to do her own-speech and she was happy that she finally let it all out.

Nodding her head to symbolise that she was done, she walked down the stairs and made her way back to her seat next to Natsu. There was a utter silence in the whole Assembly, a few people whispering here and there until a giant boom of clapping and cheers erupted in the assembly.

"N-No way.." Lucy felt tears trickle down her cheeks with joy.

"I forgot to tell you, we are going out" Natsu cheered and grabbed onto the crying blonde, planting his lips onto hers. The cheers, claps and whistles erupted even more at the kiss.

The kiss was released and Lucy smiled gratefully.

"How about being married in the future sometime?"

"That sounds like heaven"

* * *

**:o well, thats the end! **

**This was very fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading! **

**REMEMBER, If you all subscribe to my best friend - __****youtube rubimine1**** -** then you'll get a sequel and more stories! 

**LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH XXXXXX**

**SAMARA**

**NEXT STORY: THE BLIND RESOLUTION**


End file.
